Talk:Dana Bunch
Season 1 appearance? I think Dana Bunch appeared uncredited in Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm. A man who really looked like him appeared in that episode. Could he being uncredited in that episode? When he opens the door for Teri Bauer, Nina Myers and Kim Bauer.--Station7 18:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : It's quite possible, he seemed to be a part of the show for the long term. I'll check into this very soon if you're not positive, very good find! 22:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::He really looked like him. It could be, uncredited. I hope so! I think it's him, because of the face. I thought immedialitly about him, no other 24 actor. I'm sure it's him, by the way, my feelings say it too.--Station7 22:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you have a look for that episode? It would be could to check out. Then is that mystery solved :) --Station7 15:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I just had a look, and think you're probably right.I would say it's grounds enough to put in on the article, if the other appearences are uncredited as well - it does look just like him--Acer4666 16:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually, Blue Rook should see the episode to make sure it's the same guy :) --Station7 23:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh yeah, I forgot about Blue Rook's mystical powers of recognition :P--Acer4666 23:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yeesh that's definitely him! I checked and barely saw him in the background (guarding Kim's door, it seems, not far from Scott), but then very prominently at the end, when he opens the door like you said. When you can make a good identification like that, feel free to just add him into the Uncredited list in the guide, with a bit of a description so others can find him too. No need to wait for me :) (I'll do it in this one, there are a number of things that need to be updated in his case.) 00:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Season 4 - with glasses In season 4, he wears glasses in the season. Should it be note somewhere? --Station7 17:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : I wouldn't add it myself because it's so minor, but I suppose his actor article is the only realistic place to add it if you really want to. 17:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I know this is an older post but I coincidentally noticed the glasses scene as well. I didn't take any captures of it because it wouldn't had serve any good on any other part of this site and it was too blurry but I'm glad that I found some of his most visible scenes from the show.--Gunman6 (talk) 08:41, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 role? :I recall seeing him be one of several employees exiting the building but is this possibly him seen later during that same day? --Gunman6 (talk) 07:30, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe that's him. I know I saw him wearing a green shirt during Season 2. ::At the risk of causing chaos, I think Bunch's unnamed CTU staffer actually has a line. In Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am, while Michelle is on the phone with Danny Dessler, a man in a green shirt asks her to sign something and holds out a notepad for her. His head is cut off, but I think it's Dana Bunch's green shirt.--Sampson789 (talk) 00:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::We can note that on his Day 2 appearance then if you wish.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:14, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::If I'm right that that is Dana Bunch's character in the green shirt that asked Michelle to sign something, then he should get an entry in the Unnamed CTU agents page because he had a line. His character appeared in each of the first six seasons, and I'm pretty sure he would suddenly become the most prolific unnamed character in the series by far.--Sampson789 (talk) 01:57, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Neat! Glad he can finally be listed there. --Gunman6 (talk) 04:17, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It's really tough to tell if that's him or not. Can anybody find a better picture of Dana Bunch's shirt from Day 2? I need to know whether or not it's a button-up shirt and whether or not he has a pocket on the left side.--Sampson789 (talk) 01:48, October 18, 2014 (UTC)